combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M-200 Ghillie
The CheyTac Intervention '''M-200 Ghillie '''is a NX Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle that was added into Combat Arms on the 06-09-2010. Overview The M-200 Ghillie features an integrated suppressor, tiger-stripe body camouflage, and iconic ghillie strips that work great with the default and desert camo outfits. Compared to its GP variant, the M-200, the Ghillie version offers higher portability, slightly higher accuracy, and 4 more rounds of ammo (6/18 compared to 5/15). The suppressor almost completely masks the firing sound of the rifle. The magnification on the scope is slightly higher than the L115A3. Though the recoil is the highest out of all bolt-action snipers, the fact that the M-200 Ghillie is a bolt-action rifle negates the recoil: the time it takes to work the bolt between shots is enough for the recoil to settle down. What makes the M-200 Ghillie so efficient, however, is its near-complete inability to be tanked by enemies. Other OHK (one hit kill) bolt-action rifles(such as the L96A1 and L115A3) can graze enemies and leave them with single-digit HP, not killing them. The M-200 Ghillie isn't perfect - it will tank on occasions, but this is extremely rare. Usually, even a grazing shot will be a kill. The M-200 Ghillie surpasses its Black Market bolt-action rivals, the L96A1 Arctic Wolf and L115A3, by a great margin. The only noticeable downside to the M-200 Ghillie is the slightly lower portability than the L115A3 and, as with any other sniper rifle, the time it takes to unholster the weapon and prepare it to fire. For the sake of comparison, the unholster rate is about the same of the L96A1. Of course, players who prefer accuracy over power would be well-advised to check out the M24 series before making a purchase decision. For avid no-scopers and snipers who like running around, the M-200 Ghillie is a solid choice, but the L115A3 may offer an advantage due to its lighter weight and its proven unscoped accuracy. Generally, no sniper rifles are recommended for CQC (close quarter combat), and the M-200 Ghillie is no different. Variants Trivia *During the first few hours of release, the M-200 Ghillie was able to be purchased for Permanent Duration at 24,900 NX (instead of the normal price of 29,900 NX). Combat Arms later deducted 5,000 NX from those who bought the gun at that time (if they had at least 5,000 NX remaining in their account). *While looking through the scope of this gun, and the non-ghillie variant, it looks quite similar to the scope on the Dragunov gun series. *Although the rifle has to be unholstered when drawn it has in fact the same draw speed as the L96A1 (~1.4 seconds). *A player using Hauser with full health can usually withstand a shot from the M-200 Ghillie. *During the 9/22/2010 patch, a bug made the M-200 Ghillie and M-200 have no crosshairs when scoped in. *The M-200 Ghillie along with the the L96A1 Arctic Wolf/Holiday Wolf are the only NX standard sniper rifles sold with a ghillie covering. *There is a rare glitch when the player scopes in the M-200 Ghillie, it will be very inaccurate. *The M200 Ghillie's third person firing sound was decreased in the 4/21/11 patch. *The M200 Ghillie will be tanked more often as the distance between the target and the shooter increases due to damage drop-off. *On Black Friday 2011, the M-200 Ghillie was on a sale of 30% discount for permanant duration. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 23,920 NX. Media M-200 Ghillie.jpg|M-200 Ghillie Ingame Engine 2010-11-12 21-00-27-20.jpg|M-200 Ghillie Scope Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:NX Standard Category:Bolt Action Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Items